


Judgement will be ours..

by ShadowDragonRider



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale True Reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragonRider/pseuds/ShadowDragonRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas, a human who simply wanted to disappear, is suddenly cast into the underground and ends up following the destructive path of genocide. He realises that death is not something these monsters deserve and decides he needs to stop whatever is killing these innocent creatures, even if it means at his own expense. Here, he learns the true power of determination, as he offers mercy to those who need it, protecting others in the wake of destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement will be ours..

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my Undertale story, I'm sorry if it seems fast? It's hard to a lot with just one character. Anyway! please read! please enjoy!

The warm glow of warmth radiated down upon his unconscious body, the teen quietly grumbled as his eyes began to flicker as he raised his right arm from the soft, but veiny flowers to block out the sun light. He huffed as he twisted around, allowing the flowers to cushion him; with a content sigh he pushed the leaf that was tickling his ear away and relaxed his body as he enjoyed the warmth.

 _Wait... Flowers? The sun?_ he questioned as he felt a sudden wave of paranoia and adrenaline course through his veins. His eyes shot open, pushing down with both arms he pulled himself up so that he was sitting upwards, with both his legs tucked under himself and slightly to the side. His first impression was awe at the scene. The gloomy cave he had fallen into was barren, yet elegantly carved throughout centuries of erosion, he was lying down on a small oval shaped flower bed filled with brightly coloured golden aster flowers and there just in front of him loomed a large purple doorway, with an ominous blackened entrance that he could hardly see down, only a small light at the end. 

Standing, he wobbled for a few seconds, flailing around and landing softly on one knee. He coughed, placing his hand on his knee and groaned as he stood up properly, stretching out his arms and legs in a star shape before returning to his side. His eyes cast upwards, observing the entrance a good twenty meters above him; "Is this what people meant? Those who climb the mountain never return... because they end up here?" he asked himself as he shielded his eyes from the white glare the sun gave off. Lowering his gaze he held onto the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighed. "No point staying here if I can't get out" he narrated as he removed his hand and glanced down at the flowers again. His curiosity spiked as he looked down at the singed flowers, some trampled and destroyed as if someone had scurried on through the middle and set off a fire. Raising an eyebrow he followed the trampled flowers to find they lead towards the gate.

 _Someone was here before me, not so long ago_ he contemplated as he took a few steps towards the gate. He paused to the side of it, raising his arm he started to gently reach out to the frame, but just before his hand touched it, he flinched; hesitating before lowering his hand onto the metal. The metal was cold, smooth and dull to touch; he shivered as a cold gust of air from the doorway ominously curled down his back and invited his goose bumps out to play. 

_**Spare their lives** _

He lowered his hand, quickly glancing around to find the source of the voice, but only the ghosts that fluttered with the gentle breeze could be heard. He shook his head, the oddly comforting voice was clearly just his imagination playing tricks with his groggy and sluggish demeanour; yet he held his suspicions as he glanced down tunnel and considered chasing the voice. Scoffing he shook his head as he turned away. He was 16, he didn’t have time for childish behaviour... yet the voice of reason that raged war in his head was quickly losing. 

_Come on? It's an adventure_

_But what if it is dangerous?_

_Couldn't be any worse than being stuck here_

He paused as his voice of reason thought up a good plan but could only 'huh' in agreement.

 _Weird, I kind of agree with you there_

_Of course I’m right! Besides! Right now we are internally talking to each other, and we are all the same person so I'm pretty sure that is more ridiculous than taking the doorway_

"Can you stop brain" Lucas moaned as he glanced upwards to find himself face to face with tall shadowy ruins that loomed above. The pathway had two staircases curving around to meet at a doorway. He screwed up his face in confusion as he glanced around, looking backwards he realised he has subconsciously taken the dark pathway without realising it. More than anything he was surprised how he had managed to do that and not injured himself in the process as it was virtually impossible to see anything down it.  
"I really need to stop doing that"  
Sighing he turned around and started to barrel his way up the steps taking two at a time and entered the same styled door frame. Inside was 5 stone buttons on the floor, a sign and a lever and an already opened doorway. He paused and realised that this was clearly a puzzle lock and someone had left it unlocked. He felt uneasy and he walked to the door, glancing quickly at the sign before proceeding.  
_________________________________  
**Only the fearless may proceed.**  
**Brave ones, Foolish ones.**  
**Both not walk the middle road.**  
_________________________________

 

Following the pathway, crossing a poorly made wooden bridge that crossed over a slow flowing river, he ignored signs that had text so small it was impossible to read or he was unable to understand, instead keen to move on, he passed by two flicked switches on the wall, he curiously flicked one, watching as the spikes shot upwards ahead in the pathway. “Huh” he exclaimed as he flicked it again allowing him to walk over the spikes. It reminded him of a puzzle, yet it was already done, which was both relieving that he wouldn’t need waste time on puzzles and he could spend more time getting out of here. Equally he was rather insulted it had been solved before him, left solved as if he was too stupid to solve it.

Walking on he passed by a variety of interesting things like another previously solved puzzle, a broken dummy and a spiked floor puzzle that Lucas hadn't bothered to even attempt to solve, instead he decided to play it safe taking of his black trainers and step into the ankle deep slow flowing river and started to wade his way towards the end. He chuckled to himself; he loved playing outside of the box, why endanger himself when he can just find loop holes, besides the water was so low it wouldn’t even reached his camouflage shorts. The water had been good for him, his feet has started to get hot and sticky from the surprising amount of heat and his shoes were covered in a weird dust that he had stepped it, the weird thing about it was that it was in a pile and he would occasionally find other piles just like it, some just varied in size.  
Eventually he had reached a large house with the front door banging open and shut. He was apprehensive about it, approaching slowly he slotted his body in line with the wall and poked his head around the corner. From the way the door was banging, it looked like one door hinge had been ripped off the wall. He carefully observed the home like, delightful and quaint little room, but dread coursed through his body as he saw that someone had walking past items on shelves and the wall and on tables and have smashed them on the floor leaving a destructive pathway towards the basement. He quietly entered the house; keeping his noise to a minimum he began to explore the living room area. The kitchen that was connected to it was trashed, the draws all tipped out and cutlery was everywhere on the floor. “My god” he whispered to himself as he proceeded to move throughout the house, he paused once more before he was going to leave the living room, his eyes had caught something strange. Sitting right there, on the fireplace, above the now diminishing fire was a photo frame was a ripped photo of two individuals, specifically monsters. His mind was racing as he walked over and curiously took hold of the frame. He had heard the stories, how the monsters were sealed in the underground over four hundred years ago, everyone just assumed the monster stories were myths. He observed the two individuals, a mother and a child. In his opinion the two of them looked like goats, the kids green sweater was cool looking on him. He flipped it once, looking at the back to see if there was anything there, only to find nothing. The tear wasn’t perfect, you could see a third person was present but had been ripped out of the picture long ago, so much that the picture had begun to fade.  
His gaze cast upon the rest of the pictures, this was the only family picture, and the rest were either individual pictures of the goat lady or her with other monsters. Even though he was still trying to get his head around the existence of monsters he understood something. His looked at the singular chair with the book sitting on it by the fireplace; this was a house that is catering for one. He sighed a he placed the framed picture back on the mantel piece and explored each room, checking of anyone was there. He had found the child’s room from the colours and toys in boxes; it was freshly cleaned and from the look of the covers on the bed had been used recently. He backed outwards and decided the basement was probably his best bet. Climbing down the wooden, squeaky stairs he found himself in another dark corridor illuminated by singular light bulbs every ten meters which dimly glowed. 

“Fantastic, another dark creepy hallway, what else could our here expect in the underground” he narrated boldly as he pocketed his hands and started a light jog. It only took him twenty seconds to reach the end, where he had discovered another doorway, much like the one before only this was much bigger, grander and kept in better shape. He smiled as he realised this maybe his way out. He pulled out his hands and jogged to the door only to stumble ever so lightly. He looked down and saw a huge pile of dust on the floor; only this one had clothes here as well. He picked it up realising it was a dress; the symbol on it however was unmissable. He realised instantly that this was the dress the goat woman wore in the picture, and the large pile of dust he had tripped on…  
“Eugh!” he panicked dropping the dress back into the pile, it finally clicked about all the dust he had seen. They WERE monsters, but had died and turned into ash. He wiped his hands on his black shirt, shaking his shirt he sighed as he shook his head. No one just dies in the middle of a pathway he reasoned as he shivered. This monster was…

**_Murdered_**

Lucas lowered his hands to his sides, clenching them tight. ‘Who would do this?’ he questioned himself as he turned around and headed towards the door way. Clearly he had to find out who.


End file.
